Sex related motions at breakfast
by Topfoolery
Summary: "Where's my cream asshole?" "Gaara you shouldn't say cream. It sounds dirty." "It only sounds dirty to you." "Because I'm just a naughty naughty fellow." - GaaKan. NOT INCEST. Rated T for mild language and sexual related themes.


I don't even know why I took this story down when I didn't even really make any changes to it! AHHHH! I just make small changes here and there, nothing that anyone will probably pick up. Kankuro/Gaara. No incest. Just brothers being brothers. Enjoyy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex related motions at breakfast<br>****Topfoolery**** 2012  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The youngest brother peered his head from the bathroom his eyes glaring a the mop of brown hair laying lazily on his bed. "Kankuro."<p>

The brunette didn't look up from his laptop, "Yo."

"You used my shaving cream."

"I ran out."

"You used _all_ my shaving cream." Gaara held out the empty bottle and pressed down on the nozzle. Nothing came out droplets of what was left over, "and you didn't replace it."

The 21-year old shrugged. Gaara merely waved it back and fourth annoyingly in his face. Kankuro sighed, pushing the can away, "I'll get you're damn shaving cream, happy?"

"Ask me when I have some cream in my hand." He threw the can in the trash bin, returning to the bathroom to glare at his morning stubble. Gaara gave them a warning look before turning off the lights and sitting on the edge of Kankuro's bed.

Kankuro eyed his baby brother, then eyed the stubble, "You look good with facial hair baby bro."

"Shuddup."

The brunette grinned brightly before sitting next to Gaara and putting the laptop on his lap, "Think Temari will like it?" Kankuro was showing Gaara a silver charm bracelet. It was just the bracelet. The brothers already decided what charms to add to it but Gaara hasn't seen the already purchase gift.

"Where is it?"

"It's at the jewelers. I dropped off the charms so they could add them on too. They offered not to charge."

"Or did you try to hustle your way out of paying extra?"

Kankuro pretended to look hurt, "I'm not that cheap my own sister wouldn't be worth the money."

Temari's birthday was today, but they weren't seeing her until later today and since they didn't get her anything on Mother's Day, they'd have to make this present count. The redhead flicked his eldest on the arm, "Liar." Kankuro laughed and rubbed the red mark away.

"When do we pick it up?"

"He said it'd be done by afternoon today."

"Gives you plenty of time to get me more shaving cream."

"Dude!" Kankuro fell back onto his bed, "can't you wait?"

"No. Now get up lazy hag and get me my shaving cream."

Kankuro groaned out of annoyance, "Fine you little brat."

"I wouldn't be a brother if I wasn't."

Kankuro had been gone for a few hours. The drug store was only two blocks away so where the hell was he? Gaara could feel his stubble laughing at him. Mocking him. Just daring him to shave the menacing hairs away. "You just wait little pricks." Facial hair was the biggest bother to him. He hated facial hair. He enjoyed the feel of smooth, hairless skin.

Gaara seemed to have been in a dream world, and he went to feel his chin, "Fuck." And the stubble was laughing at him again.

Gaara pulled out his cell, hit three, and waiting for his lazy brother to pick up.

"Yo, go for Kankuro.""Where's my cream asshole?"

"Gaara you shouldn't say cream. It sounds dirty."

"It only sounds dirty to you."

"Because I'm just a naughty naughty fellow." Gaara could see the idiotic grin on the others face. He wasn't amused.

"Chill out baby bro. I'm coming up the steps."

Gaara hung up and waited patiently in the living room. The key turned in the lock and Kankuro came whistling in. He rummaged through one of the bags from CVS and tossed the green and white can to Gaara and it looked as if God himself was shining a light down on the redhead.

"Dude."

His little brother snapped back to reality and took a whiff, "What's in the bag?"

"Breakfast." Kankuro was at the small dining table placing take-out boxes in front of him. He could hear the water running in the bathroom sink and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up. It'll get cold." He called.

Five minutes later Gaara came out towel in hand and dried off his chin and cheeks. He tossed the towel on the back of the couch for the time being. He was hungry and he was in a much better mood now that the devil hairs were ridden from his face until the morning next.

He grabbed a fork from the kitchen drawer and sat in front of his brother.

The ate in silence. As casual as the two were earlier and the years before, something about eating together always made them…not uncomfortable…but made them feel a little on the spot to start a conversation, in some cases they did, but other times they didn't.

Kankuro started first, "How are you and Ino doing?" Gaara was never good about talking about personal stuff with people, but talking to Kankuro about it was fine. But when you brought up a relationship Kankuro usually said something stupid or vulgar. Sometimes both.

"Good."

"Just…good?"

"Yes just good. We're happy."

"Have you guys…you know?"

Gaara raised a non-existent brow, "What?"

"Don't the…" he demonstrated with his hips, moving them back and forth, "you kow."

"I'm still not following."

"…Gaara…"

"Yes?"

"You're nineteen."

"And?"

"You have NO idea what this-" he moved his hips again, "means?"

"No."

"How about-" this time Kankuro moved his fist back and fourth in front of his mouth, using his tongue to poke out his cheek, "this?"

"What in gods name are you doing?"

The eldest nearly fell out of his chair, "Do you know anything about _sex_ Gaara?"

"What is sex?" He asked the question robotically.

"Well…it's…" Kankuro tried to word it just right in his head, "It's when a man and a woman become intimate that they-"

"Kankuro."

"Nani?"

"I know what sex is."

"You do." He sounded skeptic.

"Very much so."

"Tell me."

With a sigh Gaara dropped his fork, finishing the rest of his food in his mouth and swallowed. He pushed his chair back a couple feet and rocked his hips back and fourth, "That would be fucking."

"And this," Gaara mimicked Kankuro's 'blowjob', "is a fag."

It took Kankuro a moment to register, "Are you saying I'm gay?"

"Not at all." Sarcasm.

"I'll have you know baby brother, I am not gay."

"Pft."

"What makes you so sure huh?"

"Kiba. 'Nuff said."

Kankuro stiffened. "No idea what you're talking about."

Gaara grinned, actually _grinned_. "Really? Maybe I should refresh your memory." In a mock voice of what he could muster up to be Kiba, 'Ah, Kankuro.' Then he deepened his voice to sound like Kankuro, 'Fuck Kiba…you're so tight. Sooo good.'

Kankuro paled, "So…you…could hear…us."

"The whole fucking complex probably heard you."

"Ah." Silence.

Kankuro's embarrassment had seemed to disappear, "Were you turned on?"

Gaara stared blankly at him while Kankuro just grinned, "Moron." But the grin stayed glued to Kankuro's face.

* * *

><p><strong>End<br>**


End file.
